


Bed-and-Breakfasts and Broomsticks

by SpongeGuy



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23442334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpongeGuy/pseuds/SpongeGuy
Summary: Luz makes breakfast for Eda, which Is easier said than done. A story I made for the Tumblr Valentines Exchange!
Relationships: Eda Clawthorne & King & Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne & Luz Noceda, King & Luz Noceda
Comments: 25
Kudos: 146





	Bed-and-Breakfasts and Broomsticks

“Luz Noceda, I am the all knowing pan of nap! To succeed in your quest, you must answer one question: What would Eda prefer… Pancakes, or waffles?! MWAHAHAHA!”

It was 9 o’clock in the morning at The Owl House, but you wouldn’t know it with how sleepy the whole place was: Hooty had not said a single thing the entire morning (a true rarity), still snoring peacefully, King was still sleeping on Luz’s sleeping bag, tail lightly flowing in the wind.

And then there was Eda; the strongest witch in the Boiling Iles was not much of a morning person, to say the least, and she was snoring loudly, collapsed over her bed as if she had worked hard all night.

Well, she hadn’t, but she was exhausted for a different reason: The curse.

See, Eda was cursed as a child with the not so fun predicament of turning into an owl monster at night, if she did not take a certain elixir every day. This predicament didn’t always hurt, but boy did it drain her energy.

And so, she was spread across the bed, clearly in pain.

And that was why Luz Noceda, precocious witch apprentice and all around good girl, was planning to surprise her mentor with a breakfast in bed.

There was just one teeny weeny problem: Luz had never actually made breakfast before for anyone.

She HAD cooked sometimes with her mother, but her distracted nature was such that she barely remembered how to make any of the breakfasts she made.

But was something as small and unimportant as having zero knowledge of said subject going to stop Luz? Hardly!

Having already covered her entire shirt with avocado stains, Luz looked for the thousandth time to see if her avocado toast was not gone, before resuming her attention on the rest of the menu: Combining her favorite Dominican and American breakfast choices, Luz had decided to make an Avocado toast (the toaster had made her jump so badly she had bruised her hand on the floor, but thankfully it was just a scratch!), fried eggs (how fast do those things fry? Probably not fast she assumed), fried cheese (gotta make it melt, like bloooooood, oooooohhhhhh), sausages (Luz had once learned what was inside those things, but she couldn’t help but love their taste. Besides, Eda liked eating gross things that would kill a normal person) and of course, Pancakes!

Luz had all the ingredients in separate pans, which was making it hard to focus: With one hand, she began to see the pancakes rise, making her hungry, so she took a bite out of a stick that she had randomly jammed in her hair. “Tastes like a pop culture reference.”, she thought, grinning.

With the other hand, she made sure the egg was frying. It kept making this sizzling sound she liked, so she started to dance a little to its beat, before pulling two of the strings she had attatched to the other pans to see if they were cooking well: The sausages were still swimming pretty with the mini trunks she had made them, and the fried cheese was melting wonderfully, and Luz put a smiley face sticker on it.

It was going quite well, Luz thought, as she whiffed in the food and grinned in satisfaction: She was actually getting something right for once, and for Eda no less!

Luz closed her eyes for a moment and thought about the Owl Lady that had taken her in to give her a reason to be taken in by anyone. Luz had only really been here for about 3 weeks, yet somehow, she felt incredibly close to her teacher. Perhaps it was because Eda was cool and wise, as Luz always wanted to be; perhaps it was Eda’s sass and total self confidence in her identity, something Luz wanted but was always shut down for; and perhaps it was something so much simpler…

Perhaps Luz just wanted a mother who loved her for her.

Luz didn’t really want to think about any of that stuff, so she tried to shake those thoughts from her head and instead focus on the food, which was starting to smell funny.

“Oh no!”, Luz thought, getting worried. “I’m about to send Eda’s breakfast to hell!”

Luz didn’t want to send anyone to hell! That was the work of the devil! Well, him and survey takers!

“No time for games… I have to be 100 percent on the job! Nothing can surprise me!”, Luz declared, only to be surprised by the now awake King looking down at her from the top of her head.

“What’s cookin’, daddy-o?”, he asked, and Luz shrieked, nearly falling down on the floor.

King laughed maniacally at this. “YES! YES! I AM terrifying! Quake! Quake at my power!”

He then sniffed Luz all over, tickling her with his nose. “YOU MADE FOOD? PLEASE FEED ME! I’LL BE LESS SCARY, I PROMISE!”

Luz couldn’t help but laugh as she stood up again and scratched behind the demon’s ears. “You’re a VERY adorable demon king, King, but this isn’t for you.”

King gasped in betrayal. “TRAITOR! I thought you loved me, but I guess I have no friends!”

Luz then kissed his forehead and he relented. “Fine, I still love you, GIMMIE FOOD!”

Luz shook her head and giggled, as she finally resumed her work. “No, King! These are for Eda! I want to make her feel better after the rough night she had!”

King pouted and crossed his arms. “And what makes you think I didn’t have a bad night?”

Luz wagged her finger at him. “Let’s see: You snuggled me all night!”

“I CAN’T HELP IT IF YOU’RE HUGGABLE!”

“Quiet, I don’t want to wake Eda up!”, Luz replied, and she feasted her eyes on her work: It seemed so close to being ready!

She just had to check if the eggs were fried enough, and those black bits at the end of the egg seemed to tell a good story!

Slowly and surely, she touched the egg while it still sizzled and…

“HOOCHIE MAMA I’M ON FIRE!”, Luz cried in pain, as she ran around the room, looking for water for her boo boo on her pinkie!

King, now very alert, ran to find his band aid kit. “DON’T WORRY, LUZ, I’M COMING!”

Luz was busy running around and around in circles crying in pain as the rest of the food overcooked...

And the lightbulb shattered when she accidentally struck it…

And Hooty said something VERY RUDE as she bumped into him…

And now she was covered with bruises and scratches and a burn...

And everything looked bad.

She almost wanted to sob: Why had she not thought that touching a fried egg on the frying pan as it fried would hurt her? That didn’t make any sense! 

She sighed, looking down with shame: How would this be good enough for Eda? She had totally screwed up.

King, who had already given her her band aid, sat down next to her and, looking a little sad himself, patted her on the back. “Don’t worry, Luz! I’m sure Eda will like it!”

“What makes you think that? I ruined everything! She’s probably going to hate it!”, Luz cried, feeling horrible. She didn’t DESERVE Eda, and now she ruined her breakfast! She might as well be kicked out!

“Now, let’s not overreact! It’s just a slightly burned breakfast!”

“Your point?”, Luz asked, sniffling.

King wasn’t sure what his point was, he had only wanted to cheer Luz up. Why had he wanted to do that? He was the king of demons! “Well, duh, because I lo…”, he started, and then it hit him.

Clearing his throat, he looked straight into her eyes. “Luz, why did you want to do this?”

“To…”, Luz started, not wanting to state her real reason. At least, her MOST real reason. “…To cheer Eda up.”

“Ok, now tell me: Does Eda care for you?”, King asked, as seriously as possible.

Luz considered this: did Eda care for her?

It didn’t take long to answer. “Yes. Yes she does.”

King then smiled. “Then she’s going to love this, regardless!”

Luz stood up slowly, digesting this…

And she was soon upstairs with her tray.

That night had been tough for Eda: She had very nearly transformed again, and after drinking her elixir she had fallen on her back, bruising it greatly. There would be no work today: She could barely get out of bed.

Her hands had also been bent in a bad way, so they were sore, and she may have chipped a tooth on the bed post.

And that was without including the nightmares.

Of course, Eda being Eda, she wasn’t just going to share that. She had to keep up appearances and be tough as nails!

So she tried her best to stand up and not notice the screaming aches in her body. Slowly, slowly, she rose up and twisted her body so it would look sort of normal. She had to look tough, she had to look right, she had to be good enough for…

“Eda! Good morning!”, Luz greeted enthusiastically, King following close behind.

“I gave a pep talk, and I didn’t use the F word once!”, King self congratulated himself.

Eda smiled weakly and nodded her head, before noticing Luz wrestling with a tray full of plates with food. The smell was a bit odd, almost charred, and the food seemed a bit…

“Aww, did you burn breakfast for me?”, Eda teased, but with a smile that told Luz it wasn’t malicious.

Luz sheepishly smiled, and Eda laughed a little before realizing something:

“Wait… You made this for me?”

Eda hadn’t been given breakfast since… Since…

Luz, meanwhile, shuffled at her feet. “Well… I just wanted to treat you. Since you had a bad night and all.”

Eda hadn’t been given anything like this since she and her sister had… Gone their separate ways.

Eda was used to caring for herself. It was just how life was.

…Did Luz care for her?

Eda was so touched she almost did something drastic, like hug Luz. But instead, she sat back in the bed and said “Well, let’s see if the kid can cook!”

Luz put the tray down, and smiled in anticipation as Eda started eating the food.

And yes, it was burnt. And yes, Luz had forgotten to put salt. And yes, that was not maple syroup on those pancakes AT ALL.

But it WAS good enough for Eda.

“So… Do you love it?”, Luz asked, hopefully, hands clasped together in prayer.

Eda took a moment to digest the fact that Luz had for some reason gone to all this trouble for her…

And she smiled.

“Yes… I love it.”, she said, and this time, she let Luz hug her.


End file.
